


Fearless

by RejectsCanon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, after the angst of my last fic this was nice to write lol, and my inner swiftie took over, and sokka is a 1989/lover swiftie, answer; a lot apparently, fearless if that wasn't clear, he loves a good title track, i firmly believe that zuko is a fearless/red swiftie, inspired by a taylor swift song - Freeform, it's that english degree coming in handy finally, lots of hand holding, lots of zuko thinking about how gone he is for sokka, pure tooth rotting fluff, question; how many synonyms can i come up with for 'fearless', sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform, taylor didn't have to go that hard for fearless but she did and we should thank her, this came about because sokkadyke on tumblr started talking about zukka + taylor swift songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejectsCanon/pseuds/RejectsCanon
Summary: Maybe it’s the way this night has been so perfect. Maybe it’s how Sokka’s been the kindest and sweetest person that Zuko’s ever been with. Maybe it’s how the just rained feeling in the air, coming in through the now rolled down windows, making everything cool and fresh and slightly misty, is giving everything an almost ethereal shine and making Zuko feel like he’s in a dream. Maybe it’s everything and nothing at the same time.But Zuko feels like he would throw all caution to the wind, put on his best clothes, and dance with Sokka in the middle of a storm.Or, it's the 'Fearless' by Taylor Swift inspired zukka fic that was absolutely necessary on day 'i genuinely don't know anymore' of quarantine.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 250





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haley625](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haley625/gifts).



> So, this was inspired by [sokkadyke](https://sokkadyke.tumblr.com/) on tumblr after a conversation about which Taylor Swift songs fit zukka, and 'Fearless' was mentioned, and it triggered my inner Swiftie. I regret nothing. Just 2k of fluffy garbage.
> 
> I would recommend listing to Fearless while reading lol
> 
> Not beta-read, so any mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

_“And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there, in the middle of the parking lot”_

As far as first dates go, Zuko is sure that nothing can be better than this. 

He and Sokka are leaving the cozy restaurant where they had just had dinner and Zuko swears he’s never been more content than right now. The night had been perfect; Sokka had shown up at Zuko’s door right on time to pick him up for dinner. At first, Sokka had refused to tell him exactly where they were going, only saying that they were going somewhere small and quiet, perfect for a first date. Zuko had been a little wary at first, but the restaurant had definitely been small and quiet, and it had created this sort of intimate atmosphere between them that made Zuko feel like it was just the two of them there. 

They leave the restaurant hand in hand, still so wrapped up in each other that the sudden cold dampness from outside seemed to shock them both. 

“Oh, I guess it rained while we were in there,” Sokka says, looking around. “I love it when it rains, makes everything look all glowy.” 

“Glowy?” Zuko asks, looking around the parking lot.

“Yeah, look,” Sokka says pointing. “The streetlights make the pavement and everything glow. Like the light’s being reflected against the water.”

Zuko takes his time looking around this time, letting his gaze wander over the parking lot and the pavement, actually taking in how the water from the rain has in fact given everything a sort of glow. It’s not quite raining anymore, but there is a mist in the air that makes everything damp and cool. Zuko looks over at Sokka, who still looks fascinated by the way the light is dancing off the pavement. 

Something about how Sokka looks right now; the light in his eyes, the smile on his face, the way he still has a hold of Zuko’s hand, makes Zuko want to pull him closer and do something ridiculous like dance in the parking lot. It might be because the parking lot is practically empty, and Zuko can still hear the soft music coming from inside the restaurant, but the sudden desire hits Zuko hard, even though he doesn’t quite know why.

Zuko doesn’t even _like_ dancing, but the desire is there nonetheless. 

“I guess everything does look like it has a sort of glow around it,” Zuko finally responds, snapping himself out of his musing. Sokka smiles widely at him, continuing to walk back to his car. Sokka opens the passenger door for Zuko, making a sweeping gesture with his arm. 

“After you,” Sokka teases. Zuko gets into the car, trying desperately to ignore how his heart is fluttering in his chest. Sokka gets into the driver's side, starting the car and turning on the heater to warm it up. Zuko sees Sokka reach up to take his hair out of its tie, letting his hair fall around his face. 

Zuko swears his brain short circuits. 

“Shouldn’t have parked under a tree,” he mumbles. “A bunch of water fell on me.” 

_“We’re driving down the road, I wonder if you know, I’m trying so hard not to get caught up now”_

Sokka runs a hand through his hair, almost absentmindedly, and he’s so casually beautiful that it takes Zuko’s breath away. Coupled with the fact that tonight has been so sweet during their date and days leading up to it, Zuko has to actively keep himself from getting caught up in all that is Sokka. He keeps telling himself that he can’t be falling this fast, he has to keep himself under control and not let himself get swept up. But then, Sokka will do something so effortlessly amazing that almost forgets why he wants to keep his walls up in the first place. 

“I guess we should get you home,” Sokka says, starting to back the car out of the parking spot and out of the lot. “It’s getting late.”

_“In this passenger’s seat, you put your eyes on me, in this moment now, capture it, remember it”_

Zuko hums in response, trying to focus on the road and the world outside, but really he’s just looking at Sokka from the corner of his eye. He doesn’t quite want this night to end, and Zuko catches himself thinking that he wishes Sokka would take one of the longer routes, just so they have a bit more time together. Just being in the car with Sokka and listening to him talk brings a smile to Zuko’s face. He could do this for hours, being in Sokka’s space, and just watching him operate is fascinating. Sokka looks over at him, his eyes shining with happiness. Zuko wishes he could freeze this moment in his mind, capturing the bright look on Sokka’s face so he could remember it forever. Zuko realizes abruptly that he’s been so enamored watching Sokka speak and gesture with his hands that he hasn’t responded in a while. 

“You okay?” Sokka asks. “You haven’t said anything in a while. Am I talking too much?”

“No, not at all,” Zuko reassures quickly. “I’m good. I like listening to you.”

“You sure?” Sokka asks, a little quietly. “I know it can be a lot for people.”

“I’ve never been better, I promise,” Zuko says. “I like listening to you talk. It’s interesting, hearing what you have to say.”

“Careful, keep saying that and I’ll never shut up,” Sokka laughs, reaching over to take ahold of Zuko’s hand. Zuko thought he had finally gotten his beating heart under control, but apparently all it takes is for Sokka to take his hand and Zuko’s a goner again. The point of contact grounds him, and he makes sure to respond more to Sokka this time, involving himself more where before he was content to just listen. 

Zuko doesn’t know how things can get better than this. It’s like all Sokka has to do is take Zuko’s hand and all his fears fade away. Zuko’s never felt more fearless than when he’s with Sokka. And this is only the first date. 

Zuko’s fucked. 

He finds he doesn’t really mind that. 

Maybe it’s the way this night has been so perfect. Maybe it’s how Sokka’s been the kindest and sweetest person that Zuko’s ever been with. Maybe it’s how the just rained feeling in the air, coming in through the now rolled down windows, making everything cool and fresh and slightly misty, is giving everything an almost ethereal shine and making Zuko feel like he’s in a dream. Maybe it’s everything and nothing at the same time. 

But Zuko feels like he would throw all caution to the wind, put on his best clothes, and dance with Sokka in the middle of a storm. 

They finally make their way to Zuko’s place. Sokka parks in front, letting the car idle for a moment. It had started sprinkling a few minutes ago, and Sokka makes sure all the windows are rolled up completely before he turns off the car completely. 

“We are here,” Sokka says, turning fully to face Zuko and squeezing the hand that he still has a hold of. 

“We are,” Zuko confirms, squeezing back. “I had a great time.”

“Yeah? Me, too,” Sokka says with a smile. “Maybe we can do it again? Soon?”

Zuko looks down at his hand still in Sokka’s, a feeling of bravery coming over him. “I would love nothing more. When are you free next?”

“I think I should be free Friday night? Or maybe the weekend?” Sokka asks hopefully.

“Friday or the weekend it is,” Zuko confirms. “I’m sure we can figure out the details later.”

“Definitely,” Sokka says, opening his door and rushing around to Zuko’s side. 

“What are you doing?” Zuko asks in shock once Sokka opens his door. 

“I’m being a proper gentleman,” Sokka says haughtily. “I’m gonna walk you to the front door.”

“My knight in shining armor,” Zuko teases as he gets out, starting to walk to his door. 

“You know it, sweetheart,” Sokka teases right back. They walk up to the doorway in silence, hurrying a little bit to get out of the rain. They stand under the doorway together, sheltered by the light rain, the light of the porchlight shining on them. Zuko supposes they should say their goodbyes now, but Zuko can’t make himself open his mouth to speak. It seems that Sokka is reluctant as well, since he shifts on his feet for a moment, inching his way closer to Zuko. 

_“Well, you stood there with me in the doorway, my hands shake, I’m not usually this way”_

The closer Sokka gets, the more nervous Zuko becomes, his hands starting to shake a little. He doesn’t want Sokka to move away, that’s the last thing he wants. The warmth he feels rolling off Sokka’s body is almost making him lightheaded with how much he just wants to be _even closer_. But at the same time, Zuko’s a little scared by how much he feels so quickly for Sokka. 

Zuko doesn’t normally feel like this. Especially about people that he’s interested in, or people in general. Usually, he’s able to keep his feelings in control, managing to keep some semblance of calm and collected. Zuko has walls, he knows he does. He knows they’re hard to get through and he doesn’t make it any easier on the people who try by being so closed off. But there’s just something about Sokka that makes Zuko feel all kinds of nervous. Sokka’s so kind, and he’s understanding and patient, and most of the time Zuko doesn’t quite know how to deal with that.

Sokka takes Zuko’s hands in his, fiddling with Zuko’s fingers as he moves just a touch closer, and Zuko’s stomach swoops at how special and almost _intimate_ this moment feels. Looking at Sokka and keeping a hold of his hand, seeing the care that’s so obvious in his eyes makes Zuko want to forget all about whatever walls he’s built up. Makes him want to tear them down himself, or let Sokka help him. 

“You good?” Sokka asks quietly, tightening his grip on Zuko’s hands. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Zuko nods. “You?”

“I’m perfect. This okay?” Sokka asks, moving one last tiny step closer, their chests a hair’s breadth away from touching. 

“Very okay,” Zuko whispers, nearly breathless, because _oh my god, Sokka’s so close._

_“You pull me in and I’m a little more brave. It’s the first kiss, it’s flawless, really something. It’s fearless”_

With that, Sokka moves one hand up to cup the side of Zuko’s face, bringing them closer. And after one last pause, where they both let their eyes slip closed, Sokka kisses him. 

Zuko gets now what people mean when they say they feel sparks at the first kiss. His stomach swoops, but in a good way that he didn’t even know was possible. Sokka’s hands are warm on him, despite the cool of the rainy night surrounding them. It brings chills to Zuko, and he shivers, pushing himself a little closer into Sokka’s space, who welcomes him happily.

Zuko really, truly, doesn’t know how things can possibly be better than this. 

Again, he’s overcome with that feeling of reckless bravery and happiness that makes him want to grab Sokka, pull him out into the rain that’s now sprinkling around them, and just _dance._ Zuko would like to reiterate that he doesn’t even like dancing, but he feels like Sokka is the type of person who _would._ Just imagining dancing in the rain with Sokka, how he might laugh and spin around and pull Zuko closer, is making Zuko’s stomach flutter again in that good fantastic _giddy_ way that he’s just discovered was possible. 

Zuko doesn’t know how long they’ve been standing in his doorway kissing, but he notices that the gentle sprinkle that’s surrounded them has mostly tapered off into nothing. He knows his hands have gone from clenching in Sokka’s shirt to being buried in Sokka’s hair, not pulling but just holding him close. Sokka’s kept one hand on the side of his face the whole time, his other hand now resting on Zuko’s waist, keeping either of them from pulling away just yet. Zuko’s lips are tingling with sensitivity and his body is nice and warm, despite the brisk coolness of the night. 

Zuko feels like this first kiss is flawless. He never wants to stop, never wants to pull away. Wants this new relationship of theirs to keep going for as long as it possibly can. And for once, he feels fearless in wanting these kinds of things. 

Eventually, though, they have to pull away from each other. Zuko pulls in a shaky breath, his eyes fluttering open to find Sokka already looking right back at him.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you all night,” Sokka whispers, his lips so close to brushing against Zuko’s again that a shudder rips through him.

“Consider this blanket permission to kiss me whenever you want, as long as I get to do the same,” Zuko whispers back, not willing to speak any louder and burst the bubble that they’ve created around them. 

“Sounds like a deal,” Sokka agrees. Slowly, almost reluctantly, he pulls away from Zuko. Zuko tries not to shiver at the instant lack of warmth from Sokka’s body. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Sokka says, taking one more step back from Zuko. He squeezes Zuko’s hand again before backing away down the walkway. “Friday or the weekend. At this point, I’d prefer Friday. The sooner the better.”

“I’m sure we can work something out for Friday. Let me know when you get home,” Zuko requests before Sokka’s too far away from him. “The roads are wet, and it might start raining again. Drive safe.”

“Thanks,” Sokka says, a smile lighting up his face, and again that feeling of fearlessness takes over Zuko’s body. “I’ll text you, I promise.” 

Sokka gets in his car but doesn’t drive away until Zuko has got his door opened. Zuko watches him drive away, holding onto that ethereal feeling that the whole night has given him. Zuko closes his front door, leaning against it and sighing happily to himself. He stays there for a moment, letting his mind wander around the feelings that are still flowing through him. He feels like he’s walking on cloud nine, like nothing bad could touch him right now. Zuko wants to keep this feeling forever. He doesn’t know how Sokka’s managed to make him feel like this; like he could take on the world without a single fear, with just one date and one kiss, but he has. 

Zuko pushes himself off the door, going to his bedroom and changing out of his date clothes. He’s just dropped down on his bed and is about to settle down for the night when he gets a text from Sokka, reassuring him of his safe arrival home.

And once again, for who knows how many times that night, Zuko’s stomach swoops with those fluttering butterflies that make him feel fearless. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, here are some links for the different crises happening in the world:
> 
> Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources [here](https://t.co/ScNVY4VxD2?amp=1)  
> If you can’t donate, [here’s](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&feature=share) a youtube playlist where all the proceeds from the videos are being donated to BLM charities  
> Yemen Crisis Links [here](https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/)  
> Helping Lebanon Links [here](https://helplebanon.carrd.co/)  
> COVID-19 and others (US specific): [here](https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support)
> 
> [Here’s](https://rejectscanon.tumblr.com/) my tumblr if you want to peruse and enjoy


End file.
